Vance Medici
Vance Medici is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by William DeVizia. Character Description Vance is short and lightly built. He wears the standard Greaser outfit of a black leather jacket over the normal school uniform. His hair is copper, which is worn in a low pompadour. When seen on the football field in gym clothes, Vance rolls one sleeve up. Characteristics Vance is greatly concerned with his appearance, in particular his hair going as far as to say when you fight him "Don't even think about touchin' the hair!", and considers himself very good looking. His hair is his favorite topic of conversation. His obsession with his hair is known by the other students. The other Greasers sometimes poke fun at him for it, and small talk claims the Preppies tried to set it on fire once. Vance also seems to be well respected within the Greasers clique, and possibly high ranking as well. He frequently speaks for them when Johnny isn't around, and can often be seen with Johnny's lieutenants Norton and Peanut. In many missions he is paired up with Lefty. Vance is bisexual and can be kissed by Jimmy. He is sometimes thought to be fully homosexual, but he has numerous speaking lines in which he is either taking an interest in girls, or is concerned with his image around girls. Role in game Vance's first appearance is during Halloween, where he dresses as a pirate. He doesn't play any role in the mini-missions, however, apart from being a potential victim. He appears regularly during Chapter 3. He first is seen during Bait accompanying Johnny in the bike park. He continues to make minor appearances during the chapter 3 missions. During the mission Wrong Part of Town, Johnny leaves him and Norton behind at the school to beat up Cornelius while the rest of the clique returns to New Coventry, but they somehow make it back to New Coventry in time to participate in the rest of the mission. During The Rumble, he tells Jimmy that he knows where Johnny is, but he won't tell him. Jimmy then beats him up. During the events of Chapter 5, after Jimmy breaks Johnny out of the Asylum, Vance is the one who relays the message that the Greasers no longer consider Jimmy a friend of theirs. He gives Jimmy an errand to fetch toilet paper from the janitors closet. He also plays on the Greasers dodgeball team. He also appears, wearing his pirate costume, on the small island in the bay in Old Bullworth Vale. As part of his costume he carries a ruler in place of a sword. This particular ruler never breaks despite how many times it is used, and for that reason has been mistaken for being a wooden sword. Vance will attack Jimmy on site regardless of his faction with the Greasers when he gets on the island. Once Jimmy knocks him out, Vance won't be seen on the island again. Additionally, beating him up on the island earns Jimmy a pirate hat for his inventory. In Cheating Time, Vance is one of the many students to buy test answers from Justin, along with Lucky. Trivia *While wearing his pirate costume, Vance is considered Non-Clique rather than one of the Greasers. He socializes with the Non-Clique students, and when he's fighting the Non-Clique fight music plays. He can also be beaten up by the Greasers during Halloween. Medici, Vance Medici, Vance Medici, Vance Medici, Vance